The Departure
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: The lands of Holodrum and Labrynna had recovered their peace. The Hero chosen by the Triforce has triumph over the forces of Darkness. Now it's time to leave and go back home. But there is one more thing that he needs to do before...


_Hello, Raven Harkinian here!_

 _I can't believe I'm uploading while I am in a bus traveling to another city. But oh well!_

 _As you know, I'm Mexican, and English is by no means my mother language. I have a few troubles with the language, or a little more than a few. This time I did not ask for a Beta, so maybe there could be more mistakes, but I hope the story is easy to understand!_

 _This is based on the ending of the Linked game of Oracle of Seasons and Ages, with enough differences to make it a ZeLink story! Hope that you people like it!_

* * *

At last, everything was over.

The terrible darkness caused by those witches was eradicated. Their servant Onox had been destroyed and his menace over Holodrum stopped; just like the Shadow Sorceress, Veran, who threatened the lands of Labrynna, met her end the same way. Unfortunately that didn't stop the Flames of Destruction and Sorrow from being enlighted, and the Flame of Despair was close to be too, but it was stopped just in time, and with that, their plan, the resurrection of the Great King of Evil, was fooled.

Everything thanks to the constant and great efforts of the young hero, chosen by the Triforce, Link.

Said young man was, at this moment, enjoying the soft breeze in the coast of Labrynna; searching for a little moment of peace and tranquility after various displays of gratitude and admiration that the inhabitants had shown him in the last few days after he recovered from his injuries; especially because of the statue that now was in Lynna City, courtesy of Queen Ambi.

Taking a deep breath, Link closes his eyes while the wind moves a little his hair and clothes.

— This really feels good…if there is something I'm going to miss from here, is going to be the calm that the beach has.

The hero opened his eyes a little when he says that; meditating once more that the time has come.

It was time to go from this land. His mission was over, the errand of the Triforce to save Holodrum and Labrynna was done, just like his role as the Hero.

— It's not that bad. A little of peace and quiet would do me very good after crazy seasons and time travels.

But it would be sad to say good-bye to everyone, that's for sure, even if it was time to part ways.

* * *

Calmly walking through the streets of the city, the blue hair of the Oracle of Ages waved softly from her movements and the morning breeze. Nayru was carrying a paper bag in her arms, which contained some bread; and was also softly singing a melody almost to herself.

But her song came to an end really quickly the moment she noticed her young childhood friend, Ralph. Honestly, the woman has lost count of the times she has asked herself how is he able to walk around without a problem having one of his eyes totally covered by his red hair, but she never had the courage to ask Ralph about it.

Instead, Nayru smiled when he got close enough.

— Hello, Ralph. How are you today?

— I'm very good, thanks for asking —Answers Ralph with a smile of his own, but then he looks with a little curiosity the bag that she was carrying —. Hey, Nayru, you should have told me that you were going shopping to help you.

Ralph tries to take that bag, but Nayru shakes her head while turning her body a little, to put the item out of reach from the young man; this time she had a playful smile on her face.

— Come on, Ralph; you know I'm not as fragile as I look. I think I can carry a bag with bread without my wellbeing being in danger.

Said guy put his hand behind his head, rubbing it a little with obvious embarrassment, even turning his eyes to the side for a moment.

— Well, yeah, but…it's just that, after everything that happened, I think that…

— It had been almost a week since then, Ralph —The Oracle interrupted him, but she was seeing him with gratitude in her eyes, thanking his concern — It's true that at the beginning it cost me a little to recover, but everything has passed, I'm fine now.

The red haired young man smiled a little after she said that she was fine, but before he could answer anything, both of them hear a group of childish and joyful loud voices.

— Miss Nayru!

The two of them looked behind, seeing four children coming close to them, as fast as their short looks could go.

— Good morning, children. Can I help you with something?

— Good morning, Miss Nayru! —Answers one of the little girls, with her hair in a couple of braids — We would like to know if we could hear you sing again!

Ralph put his hands on his waist, smiling softly; although he couldn't help his natural concern for Nayru, especially after what happened with the Sorceress of Shadows, he knows that there is no reason to say anything against some little kids that want to hear her sing.

— Oh, my! —The young lady smiles with tenderness because of what the little girl says and the way they are all looking at her. Carrying the bag in one arm, she puts her other hand on her cheek — You all wish so much for me to sing?

— Yes! — Say all the children at once, with obvious joy — Please!

Nayru and Ralph share a smile after that answer; looking at the little ones short after.

— I promise you that I'm going to sing to all of you soon, but you will have to wait a little longer. There are some things that I need to do first.

The kids couldn't hide their pouts of disappointment because of having to wait, but one of them didn't stay silent.

— I wanted to ask you if you knew where I could find the hero!

The rest of them see him like they just remembered that, but in an instant they were looking at Nayru again with renovated enthusiasm, nodding with their heads and supporting their friend's request.

The young woman, on the other hand, was just a little surprised because of the new question, blinking innocently for a moment, without taking her eyes off of the children.

— ''Where is Link''?

Moving their heads again in an affirmative motion, the little ones keep looking at her while she shared a new look with Ralph, this time with more doubt and curiosity.

— Do you have any idea?

But Ralph shakes his head, at the same time crossing his arms.

— I'm never aware of what he does, and today less of all days I know where he has gone.

With such answer, Nayru looks back to the impatient children.

— What do you need Link for?

The other girl of the group is the one that answers, putting both of her hands together in front of her chest.

— We want him to tell us more about what he saw in the world! And that he play with us too!

Smiling once again, the Oracle felt a little sorry for Link, who in the last days after his recovery, had been, for lack of a better word, harassed by the citizens of Lynna, especially the children; whom, the moment they saw the statue that Queen Ambi ordered to be made in the past, and noted the obvious similarity between it and Link, knowing already that he saved the Princess of Hope, make him in their greatest idol, and had pleaded to hear his adventures in numerous occasions, being the hero unable to say no to a children's request.

— Unfortunately, I don't know where our young here is right know, children. I'm so sorry.

All of them showed their disappointment once again, making Nayru feel a little guily of not being able to fulfill any of their two petitions that they make. Because of that, she decides to give them a little suggestion.

— Why don't you go to look for the princess? Maybe the hero is there, or she could be able to tell you wonders of the Kingdom of Hyrule.

It did not take long for all the kids to recover their hope and joy with that idea, answering the same girl that told what they wanted from Link.

— That's right! Surely he is with the princess! After all, they had been together a lot of times after he rescued her!

The other girl put her hands in her chest, sighing dreamily at the comment.

— Ah…It's so romantic!

Typically, both boys made a face between the confusion and a little disgust, no seeing the same thing as the girls at the idea of the Hero and the Princess Together.

— Let's go see if he is there, then!

But before they go, the children looked to Nayru once again, giving a little nod with their heads and speaking at the same time.

— Thank you very much, Miss Nayru!

— You are welcome, children —Tenderly smiling once more, she watched the kids turn around and go search for the princess —. It looks like Link really got popular around here.

Ralph grunt a little at that, but shortly after he smiled with his eyes closed, shaking his head with false resignation.

— To me it seems that they make him material for a fairy tale.

Curious for the comment, Nayru looked directly at him, being very noticeable in her eyes that she wanted to know what he meant by that. The young man rapidly started to explain.

— I'm talking about that the girls said. The way they take the situation of Link with the Princess.

The lady opened her mouth, forming a little circle with it, showing her understanding, and a little later she sweetly smiles once again.

— Well, it's just that they are right about that. The Princess and the Hero had spent a lot of time together, since Link rescued her from the witches Twinrova.

— Don't tell me you too sees it as something romantic?

Ralph was looking at her with some incredulity, like he also couldn't believe that there was something special in all that. That behavior so similar to the one the little innocent boys had made Nayru unable to stop the soft laugh that escape from her.

— To tell you the truth…is a little hard to Not see it that way, considering the behavior that both of them had showed since everything ended.

She smiled once again to her old friend, but at the same time she was remembering the events that happened after Link came back with Zelda safely.

* * *

 _After some time of anguish, watching how the hopelessness invaded more and more the hearts of the people, this was at last eradicated with a ray of light that appeared in front of the Maku Tree; whom like everyone present, opened her eyes with surprise and you to see Link appear, being accompanied by Princess Zelda, who was completely unharmed._

 _Although the same couldn't be said about Link, whose clothes were ripped in different places, and was covered in dust, just like his face and his hands. Clear proves of a hard battle. But none of it could take his victory smile off of his face._

 _— Princess! —The silence caused by the surprise was broken by the robust woman, Impa, who rapidly went to the young princess' side, taking her in her strong arms and putting her against her chest— Oh, princess! I'm so glad that you came back safely!_

 _Zelda smiled with one of her eyes closed, having a little hard time enduring the strong hug of her guardian, being also unable to returning because both of her arms were unable to move in that grip._

 _— I'm very glad to see you again too, Impa. And if I'm safe, it's all thanks to the young hero, Link._

 _Putting the princess down, letting her stand up more comfortably in the ground once more, Impa turned around to said hero, who was now smiling with a little apprehension at the idea of being the new victim of one of those joyful but also very powerful hugs._

 _However, what the old woman did is put one hand on his head, which, because of the different in their sizes, practically covered all of it; even making Link to bend a little because of that weight over his head._

 _— Very well, done, my boy! You had made and excellent job! —She rubbed his head with her big hand, completely ruffling his hair. Link shut his eyes a little at this, but he was also happily smiling for the compliments— You are really unstoppable!_

 _The young man laughed a little because of those words._

 _— Oh, come on, Impa! It's nothing like that!_

 _— But it is._

 _Link turned around at the new but familiar voice; seeing both Oracles together, both smiling, although Din was a little more playful, while Nayru was a little more sweet. Also, the redhead has her arms crossed, her companion, on the other hand, has her hands resting in front of herself._

 _— Din! Nayru!_

 _— You had proved to be incredibly strong, without comparison, Link —Said Din in the same posture —. You saved Holodrum, and myself, of the terrible Onox._

 _— And you helped the people of Labrynna from the past and the present, also rescuing me from the evil Veran —Continued the Oracle of Ages, also looking at the young man —. You are undoubtedly a hero whose force should be recognized._

 _The swordsman couldn't help but scratch his cheek a little embarrassed, not being that accustomed to receive comments like that even after all he has done and everywhere he has go. But before he was able to say anything, he felt someone getting close to him, and looking in that direction, he saw that it was the young princess._

 _— I, too…I wanted to thank you too, for all you had done. I don't know what would any of us would have done if it wasn't for you —The girl was with her eyes downcast, having a very adorable embarrassed expression on her face, more obvious because of the blush that was on her cheeks —. Holodrum, Labrynna, Hyrule…and myself, all would be had been lost without you —She continued while closing her eyes, the blush covering even more of her face, murmuring the last word —…Thank you…_

 _And before she lost her courage, Zelda lifted her head to put her lips in Link's face, giving a soft and sweet kiss on the cheek at the hero; whose eyes wide opened with surprise, also getting an enormous blush in his face while the princess keeps her own, but tried to covered turning around and covering with adorable innocence here face with her fists, although both of her closed eyes were still visible._

 _Everyone, with the exception of the Maku Tree, watched with amusement how the young boy was moving his body dizzily from side to side, having a very goofy smile on his still very red face._

 _— Well, maybe he is not so unstoppable! A kiss from the princess is enough to leave our hero unable to continue!_

 _Both youngsters reacted at Impa's comment, blushing even a little more when they remembered that there were more people with them, but later they shared a smile that was not unnoticed by anybody._

 _However, taking another look at Link, the princess knew that there were other things to attend, criticizing herself for not noticing it sooner._

 _— Link, we better go to get you checked of those injuries. None of us know what exactly happened, but it's more than obvious that it was a very hard battle._

 _Everyone watched at the hero with concern, who also checked himself the state of his clothes, and the dust that covered a lot of parts of his body._

 _— Don't worry, princess, I don't think is that serious._

 _But she shakes her head, looking at him with even more concern._

 _— Please. I'm sure that you will be better once with check your injuries and take care of them._

 _— I agree with the princess. Link, we could go all to my house to take care of that._

 _Link looked at Nayru the moment she made that offer, noting how Din was also watching him with concern, and the request in her eyes to go along with that they say. Looking back at Zelda, she was still watching him, telling him with her eyes to fulfill her wish._

 _Smiling softly, he nodded before speaking._

 _— All right, thank you very much._

 _All of them smiled with relief, but it would be the princess who once again got closer to him to put softly her right hand on Link's left arm, grabbing him with her fingers. Naturally, they both blushed at this._

 _— Let's go then, the faster we do it, the better._

 _The rest of them was still smiling, but with more amusement at the scene before them. But the smiles vanished from the faces just a couple of steps later; the moment they hear the sharp breath of Link, who opened his eyes widely before his body starting to fall forward. Fortunately, Zelda was already at his side, so she easily turned to grab him and support him using her left arm, avoiding his fall._

 _— LINK!_

 _The women looked with much worry how Link's body was left hanging against the princess, who was still supporting him for a moment before going down slowly, getting on her knees and putting Link in a more comfortable position in her arms, seeing more clearly his unconscious face._

 _— Link! ...Link!_

 _Zelda keep calling him with anguish, until she felt a big hand on her shoulder; it was really easy to know to whom it belonged, but she still turned her head to see her caretaker, who was smiling in a comforting way, but in her eyes one could easily see her worry for the boy._

 _— Don't worry, princess…he is just unconscious. It looks like he was at the limit of his energy, and his body couldn't take it any longer. Link just needs a rest._

 _The young monarch looked at the fallen hero once again, who was, fortunately, breathing normally. Just like Impa said, he was apparently just sleeping._

 _A little calmer after knowing this, Zelda removed tenderly some hairs that were against his forehead, still looking directly at his face._

 _— Rest well, my hero…you certainly deserve it._

 _Impa, Din and Nayru keep their eyes on the image that the princess with the hero in her arms was giving. None of them could deny the great tenderness that that scene provoked on them, even if they were still worried for Link's sudden faint._

 _It was because of that, that moments later Impa asked Zelda to let her carry Link, being obvious that to her would be much more easier than anybody to take him to Nayru's home. Doubting just for an instant, the princess let Impa take care of him, easily lifting him in her arms. Just like that, the complete group started their way to the house of the Oracle of Labrynna._

* * *

— After that, the princess rarely was not near Link's side, even more so when he was unconscious.

When Nayru finishes her story, she and Ralph were already in her house. She goes to the table to put the paper bag on it.

— And then? They were still together all the time after that?

— Well, not all the time, obviously —While responding, Nayru started to search for something in her kitchen, open one door after another in the cupboard —. But yes, they were seen together a lot of times. With the way they were getting close with each other that day, it should had to be expected that, when everything got better, they wanted to know each other more and more.

— So that's why the little girls have the idea that everything it's like a romantic fairy tale.

— Oh come on, Ralph —She looked at the redhead with a playful smile while using her hands to investigate inside the cupboard, taking a basket out of it — It's not obvious? They almost just met, but they are already behaving like the presence of the other affect them noticeably. It's like they are destined to one another.

Ralph couldn't help but smile at her words. He never thought that Nayru could be a hopeless romantic. She is without a doubt a sweet and gentle woman, but never had he heard her talk about love.

— Well, leaving the fairy tale aside —He started to say at the moment she starts to put some bread in the basket — What are you doing, exactly?

Without stopping her work, the Oracle answers.

— I'm packing provisions.

— Eh? Provisions? —Ralph was now even more confused, no taking her eyes off of her while she keep doing that — For what? I didn't know you were going anywhere.

— It's not me who is leaving, Ralph.

This was being really confusing for the poor boy, who was now scratching his head with his right hand.

— Then… to whom is that for?

Now Nayru stops what she was doing to look at her friend, looking a little curious and surprised for his question.

— You didn't know? ...Link is leaving today.

* * *

— So, you are really leaving?

Link looks at one of his travel companions with a little and sad smile. That kangaroo that helped him so much in the road that seemed impossible to cross. Just like that big blue and winged bear that was at his side. Although it was impossible to read his expression, his head low indicate that he, too, was affected by the notice just like the other two.

— I'm so sorry, guys. But I cannot stay here. My home is somewhere else.

He puts his hand on the red Dodongo's head, who, like the rest, give him his help and support when he needed him the most. It would be said Dodongo who answer him for him and his companions.

— We understand, Link. Your duty has ended, and now you must return to your home.

Link smiled once again at them before feeling how Ricky and Moosh get close to him too, just enough to hug him; at least in Ricky's case, to the winged bear it was easy to just be close to Link and feel how he put his right arm over his neck, without stopping to caress Dimitri's head with his left hand.

— I'm really going to miss you, guys! —Said Link laughing slightly, but there can be heard some sadness in his voice, naturally for the farewell.

The boxing kangaroo pulled apart from him to look at Link with a smile.

— Surely we will see each other again one day. We don't have to get all sad!

The Hylian looked at him for a moment before widely smiling too, even showing his teeth before lifting his right fist, hitting lightly Ricky's glove

— You're right! We will see each other again!

* * *

Inside the woods close to Lynna City, there was the dancer of Holodrum, the Oracle of Seasons, Din. She was looking at one of the two people that were with her at the moment, specifically to the smaller one.

— You will go? Just like that?

The person takes a soft breath, having her eyes closed for a few moments before opening them, showing their clear blue color. Princess Zelda spoke calmly at Din's question.

— I have already showed my gratitude before the city for their hospitality, and also announced my departure.

— It's not them who I'm talking about and you know it. Come on, princess; since he ended with the terrible Twinrova and the fearsome Ganon that you two were inseparable. It's easy to see that you had not spoken to him about this.

Zelda turned her eyes a little, blushing for the woman's affirmation that she and the hero had been together for a lot of time since that moment.

— Link is also leaving soon, surely today. And he also has not said anything to me.

— I'm sure that he will be looking for you soon. He will not leave without speaking to you.

The princess shakes her head, closing her eyes once again. Impa, who was at her side, looks at her with pity.

— Probably Link, just like me…doesn't know how to take a farewell between us.

That made the redhead smile softly, also having some pity in her eyes while she gets closer to the girl. Feeling her right hand on her shoulder, Zelda lifts her eyes to look at Din.

— Everything will be fine, you'll see. If something has been obvious for me since I had seen the two of you, is that you share a very special bond.

Blushing once more for what the Oracle is saying, the princess looks down once again. Such reaction caused that Din's smile wide a little more.

— Just remembering how you reacted when he woke up is more than enough.

* * *

 _It had been two days since Link stopped the terrible menace that was Ganon and rescued Princess Zelda. Unfortunately, it had also been two days since said hero fainted after his glorious victory, and he has yet to wake up._

 _During this time, the young monarch had not leave his side unless it was absolutely necessary, which were just a very few times, considering that she even has been sleeping close to the hero._

 _Right now she was sitting at the side of the bed were Link was resting. To her comfort she was wearing a light dress that Nayru lend to her. Zelda was grabbing his left hand, the one that has the mark of the Triforce, using both of her hands softly._

 _— How is he?_

 _The princess turned her head to look at the Oracle of Seasons, who was looking between her and the hero, in the end keeping her eyes on Zelda to hear her response. Din gets a little dishearten when she see the girl slowly shake her head._

 _— The same as before. He seems to just be sleeping. But there had not been any signs for his awakening yet._

 _Wanting to show her support, the redhead put her hand on her shoulder, pressuring tenderly with her fingers._

 _— I'm sure he will wake up soon. We have to consider that when he just finished the Sorceress of Shadows, the Twinrova witches did not gave him any time to recover his strength, and he went in that instant to finish them._

 _She knows that this is not Din's intention; but the fact that she tells her that Link surpassed his own limits to save her made Zelda feel guilty. She looks downcast, thinking about that if Twinrova had not been able to capture her, Link wouldn't be in this condition._

 _— It's my fault…_

 _Din was surprised the moment she hears that, not expecting for the princess to take her words that way. Hurriedly she shakes her head, wanting to put her off of that mistake._

 _— Of course not! It was not your fault what those witches did!_

 _— Yes it is. If I had been able to protect myself better, if I had been able to avoid being taken, Link would had been able to rest from his battle against Veran; he would not had had to go running still fatigued to save me after winning his last fight._

 _The Oracle frowned a little seeing how Zelda was still blaming herself for the unconscious state of Link, but that did not stop her to try to change her mind._

 _— Zelda, you don't have to feel bad for that. Nobody could prevent that from happening, none of us who were there was able to avoid it. It was not your fault._

 _But the princess was still unable to hear reasons, keeping her eyes closed while still shaking her head._

 _— Yes, it was! Because of me, Link is like this!_

 _— No, that's not true…_

 _Both women opened widely their eyes with great surprise because of the new voice that was heard in the conversation. One that they had not hear in two days._

 _— Link!_

 _The two of them looked at the young man in the bed, happily watching how his eyes were a little open: and even if they looked a little heavy from being just woken up, they were locked in the princess: who couldn't help that her own eyes watered more than they already were, although now where from undoubted happiness to see that the hero has awaken._

 _— This was not your fault, princess…it was Twinrova's, Ganon's fault. I decided to go for you without losing any second. I was not going to let those too keep you prisoner for a long time. It would have been impossible to live with myself if I had let you there for more time that you had to endure…_

 _Din, seeing that to those two only existed one another at that moment, started to go back slowly, giving them both a smile and going out of the house to search for Nayru and Impa, and give them the good news that the dear hero has at last opened his eyes._

 _She found them both in the forest where Nayru usually sings to the animals. Said young woman was sitting in her usual log, while Impa was standing next to her, with her hands on her hips._

 _— Hey! I have great news! Link woke up!_

 _Both Impa and Nayru were gladly surprised at what Din just said, not taking long for each of them to show clear joy in their faces. The Oracle of Ages stands up hurriedly._

 _— That's wonderful news! I was starting to fear that it would take longer for that to happen…_

 _— Fortunately it was not like that. It looks like our hero has rested more than enough!_

 _— Come on! I want to see the boy!_

 _Din smiled a little mischievously when Impa said that. Putting one finger on her lips and closing her left eye, she said sofly with a mischievous tone._

 _— Maybe we should wait a little while…_

 _The two other women blinked a little confused about the redhead statement; sharing a doubtful look before the blue haired lady decided to ask._

 _— Why do you say that, Din?_

 _Widening her smile, the Oracle of Seasons decided to take them to Nayru's house, being followed by the two still confused women. When they were in front of the door, Din put her finger on her lips once again, winking, asking them to keep quiet before opening the door slowly and quietly; then she indicates both of them to look through the gap._

 _Very curious, both women did what the dancer told them, placing themselves to look both inside the house; naturally Nayru was slightly under Impa to accomplish that._

 _Their eyes opened widely at the image that was presented over the bed._

 _The Princess of Hyrule was sitting at the border of the bed, in a position in where she was able to hide her face in Link's chest, grabbing the fabric of his shirt with both of her hands, pulling it a little with her fingers. Meanwhile, Link was softly caressing from her head to her back, over her long and little reddish hair._

 _From the distance that they were, the watchers were able to hear the girl murmuring things like "I'm sorry", "What a relief" or "Thank you" in a way that they can assume that the princess is or had been crying. In the same way they could hear Link whispering "Everything is okay" while he was tenderly cooing her in his arms, having his eyes closed._

 _Not wanting to interrupt the moment, carefully the spectators get away from the door, closing it the same way that it was opened._

 _The smile on Din's face was even more noticeable now. The situation was way better than she expected._

 _— See? We better wait a little longer._

 _The other two looked at her, it seemed that they were still in a little shock from what they just saw; but a little later, a smile formed on both of their lips, looking at the door for a moment before looking back at Din, nodding with their heads._

* * *

— Y-You…you saw that?!

The princess hadn't been able to stop the blush on her face in all the time the dancer was talking about that day, and she herself started remembering about what happened; but knowing that Impa, Nayru and Din were spying on them even if it was just for a moment while they were in a very intimate situation embarrass her a lot.

— I couldn't help it! You two are so cute!

Impa, who had been silent in all the conversation, started to laugh loudly when Din said that with both hands on her cheeks, smiling like the one in love was her.

— I agree with Din! You and Link looked really cute at that moment!

— Impa! You too?!

Zelda looked at her caretaker with wide eyes, making said woman laugh even more.

— I'm sorry, my child. It's just that one couldn't help but think that seeing you two!

What Zelda couldn't help was a little pout for the teasing that both women are giving her. But suddenly the jokes stopped when Din returns her attention to her, looking her with a much more serene expression.

— Are you really sure this is the best way? Not saying anything?

At the change of topic, the princess also changed her expression, seeming much more melancholic.

— I wouldn't know what to tell him, honestly…

The present Oracle let out a soft sigh, looking back at Zelda a little after; this time smiling in a comforting way.

— Well, nobody can force you to do anything. If that's the way you want to do it, that's fine.

But by the look in the younger one has in her face, and the way that is avoiding looking at either of them, it was obvious that it was not the way she wanted to do it, but was not sure what else to do.

* * *

— Are you sure you had not seen her anywhere?

— No, Link. I'm sorry, but I had not seen the princess today…

The young man looked a little disheartened with his eyes downcast at Nayru's response, to who he goes to see not only to formally said good bye; but also to ask her the whereabouts of a special someone.

— It's really strange, no matter how many people I ask in the city, nobody seems to know where she is…

Looking at him with pity, the young woman asked herself why the princess couldn't be found anywhere. Or better yet, the fact that is Link of all people who could not find her, considering the past few days.

— Don't worry. I'm sure that she will show up soon enough, and you will be able to say good bye to her —Nayru then goes to the table to take the basket that she prepared earlier today, returning to Link to give it to him —. Here, for your trip.

Link smiled at the present that the singer gave to him, looking then at her with gratitude that he would not doubt to say it out loud.

— Thank you very much, Nayru.

— No —She shakes her head, closing her eyes and smiling softly — Thank You, Link. You saved me from Veran's darkness, and not only me, but also everyone in Labrynna, from this age and the past one.

Carrying the basket in one arm, the hero rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

— I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help that everyone gave me. Especially the one from your harp.

The Oracle looked at him, having an almost motherly smile in her lips. This boy is, without a doubt, more than a worthy chosen of the goddesses, of the Triforce. The lands of Holodrum, Labrynna, and the kingdom of Hyrule are all very lucky to be able to count with someone like him.

— Have a safe trip, Link. If fate does want it, probably we shall see each other again. And once again, don't worry; I'm sure you will find Princess Zelda soon.

Nodding with his head, Link thanked her for the provisions basket; he waves his left hand and turn around to go out of the house; wishing to find that person that he is looking for.

* * *

— We are ready to sail, Princess.

She hears the Captain's voice while she was resting against the border of the ship. For respect the princess looked at him, nodding.

— All right, Captain. Lift anchors and set sail.

— As you wish, Your Highness.

Turning around, the captain started to order his crew to lift the anchor and get ready to sail. Meanwhile, Zelda returned her attention to the land that she is leaving; knowing that somewhere in there is Link…probably searching for her.

— Are you sure you made the right decision?

The princess tightened a little her fist over the wood the moment she hears Impa's voice.

— I told you already, Impa. I wouldn't have known how to handle the situation.

— But it's not something permanent. After all, Link is from Hyrule, it's obvious that you are going to see each other again. It would not have been a Good bye, but a See you later.

— It's still not easy…furthermore, after traveling over all the land of Holodrum and Labrynna, and be a hero in both of them, what if Link finds that is not enough to establish himself back in Hyrule? I don't know what I would do if he tells me that…

The older woman put her hand on the right shoulder of the girl, who looked and her with an expression that shows her need for comfort; for someone to tell her something to calm her anguish.

— I cannot guarantee what Link is going to think…but I think is very possible that You can. It was not a long time, but you two get to know each other really well, didn't you?...

Zelda get lost in her thoughts after her guardian's words. One specific phrase in particular.

It was true, even if it was not a long time that they got to be together; there was something about Link that made her feel like she has known him her whole life. Something that made her knew that she could trust him, and it was more than just for the fact that he saved her and the entire world. It was not only counting on him as a hero, but also as a person. And at the same time, there was something that made Zelda able to understand him very well, that made them able to understand each other.

* * *

 _Feeling the soft breeze and the sweet scent of the forest; the young pair of Link and Zelda were peacefully resting against a tree. The princess was sitting with her legs against her chest, hugging them with both of her arms; the hero, on the other hand, was laying in the grass, with his hands under his head, smiling pleasantly and with his eyes closed._

 _It was a comforting and relaxing silence, both of them enjoying the company of one another. Away from the hustle of the city, being both of them wanted, even if it was for different reasons, by the people._

 _Zelda take advantage of that moment of tranquility to look at her companion. The way his hair softly waved because of the wind. That relaxed position that he was presenting. But more especially, the smile that he has on his lips…one full of peace and joy. Like he was finally content and happy, after so long._

* * *

She understands him…it's possible that Link is not going to stop being a hero if the people needs him. But that does not mean that he is going to go looking for that honor and glory. No, if there is something that he is going to enjoy more than helping those in need, is relaxing after everything is fixed and at peace.

He will not think that is not enough to stay in the Kingdom of Hyrule. In his home…

— Impa!

Said woman smiled pleasantly, knowing perfectly that Zelda has made her decision.

* * *

A group cry came from the children, who were looking at Link with their eyes full of tears, which were spilling down their faces.

— Don't go, Link!

The poor hero was looking very sorry and remorseful because of not being able to do what the children are asking him. Trying to calm them, he crouched in front of them; but they surprised him when they cling to him, hugging him any way they can and making him lose his balance for a moment. But he was able to maintain his posture and uses both of his arm to surround them as much as he was able to, obviously because of his size, Link wasn't able to surround all of the children.

— Please forgive me, but I have to do it. It's time for me to go back home.

The kids keep crying against his body. All was seen by other citizens of Lynna, among them were Nayru, Din and Ralph. Everyone was softly smiling, but they were also affected by the sadness the children displaying for Link's departure.

— Children… —The Oracle of Ages got closer to where they are, resting her hands on her knees and bending a little — If Link wants to go home, we cannot do anything about it. You wouldn't like it if someone didn't let you to go home, right?

Whimpering a little, one of the children answered.

— B-But…Link could live here! This could be his home!

Nayru shakes her head, crouching like Link but with her legs closed, resting her arms a little crossed over her knees.

— It's not possible, children. Link has people that are waiting for him. Someone who is wishing for his return.

The young swordsman couldn't help but look away when Nayru said that. Truthfully, the only person that could wait for his return, left without him…

He is still unable to comprehend why Zelda left without saying anything. Also, weren't they both going to Hyrule? Maybe they could had go back together…or maybe she needed to do other stops, take care of more things, before going back to the kingdom. But that still doesn't explain why she did not say good bye.

— Come on, children. You don't want Link to remember you with your little faces covered in tears, right?

Link was pulled out of his thoughts the moment he hears Din's voice, who also got close to them to calm the little kids. One by one each one of them get off him; some of them still whimpering a little, others trying to clean their faces with one arm. Once the last one get off him, the young man stands up once again.

— Kids, I have a proposition to all of you.

All of the children looked at him with curiosity for what he said, even some of the adults were curious about what he was going to say.

— How about you learn from everything I had told you? Any of you could become a great adventurer. And when that happens, I'm sure that we could see each other again, and maybe we could have and adventure together.

The kids keep their eyes on him for a moment before they understand what Link is asking them; in that instant wide smiles formed on their faces, their eyes full of hope.

— Yes! Yes! I'm going to be an adventurer and we could be heroes together!

— I promise you that I'm going to be the greatest adventurer ever!

— We could go around the world together?!

All of them were speaking at the same time and it was a little hard to understand them, but the young man still smiled at them, nodding with his head.

— That's right. But to do that you need to stay here and practice, train. And when you are great adventurers, we could find each other!

Screaming with joy at the idea, the children go back to their parents to start talking about their plants about the hero's request. Said hero could only see with embarrassment at the hope that he awoke in the children, feeling more embarrassed with the way the Oracles were smiling at him.

— It looks like you have your way with children.

Like it was regular from him, Link rubbed the back of his head at such words.

— Well…I'm not that far from being one, am I? It's normal that I am able to do something.

— You are a man, Link. Maybe a little young, but you are definitely a man.

Said "man" looked at Din after she said that, which she answered with an amused smile.

— Come on, it would be best that you leave before the children find another reason to ask you to stay.

Nodding, Link hurriedly turned around to go to his boat, in which he climbs up and makes sail, not taking long in start being pushed by the wind. Once the boat starts to move and it gets more and more in open sea, Link turn around once again, this time because of the farewell shouts that the people that came to see him off was giving him. Watching how a lot of them were waving their arms, the young man decided to do the same, lifting his left arm and starting to move it from side to side.

— Good bye, Link! Thank you for everything!

— Whenever you want to come back, Labrynna will always welcome you with open arms!

— Don't forget about us, please!

He couldn't help but smile at what were they shouting at him, but once he was far enough that he almost can't hear or see them, Link slowly put his hand down and goes back to think about the person that wasn't there, or anywhere where he looked for that day.

What could be Zelda's motive to leave that way? It was that she did not wanted to say good bye? Didn't how to do it? To be honest he himself found it hard to imagine the way that he was going to say farewell to the princess. Even if them both were residents of Hyrule, she is its ruler, while he is just a commoner whose actions where unknown to almost everyone there. He wouldn't know if it would be possible for them to meet, to be together like they were in Labrynna. Zelda will have more obligations to fulfill; duties that she won't be able to put aside just because he want to spend time together to walk around the fields.

— Link!...

Will they be able to find some time to be together? Would it be possible? He knows that Zelda won't cast him aside just for something like social status. But what he doesn't know it's what she will have to deal with just to be with him, just another subject of her kingdom.

— Link!...

Maybe he should enlist in the kingdom's army. It would be logical, right? Being a soldier of the royal family, maybe he could have more chances to be near said royal…

— LINK!

The swordsman jumped out of surprise because of that scream, and hurriedly starts to look around. The first thing that he notices if the vast sea, but shortly after he starts paying attention he notices the elegant ship that was coming to his direction. But it's not entirely the ship that got his attention; it was the young woman that was on the ship's bow, with her hands near her mouth to uses them like a megaphone.

Her long and reddish blonde hair, her pink dress with a white cape, and the golden accessories, make her totally easy to recognize.

— Princess?!

The girl laughs when the ship is near him, making his boat sway a little by the movement of the sea water, but not enough to overturn it. Shortly after the ship stopped, Link sees a ladder being hanged at the side that was near him.

But the boy was in a middle of a shock. He doesn't know what the hell is going on. Because of that Link didn't react until he hears that same sweet voice once again.

— Climb on, Link! Please!

Shaking his head a little to get over his shock, Link looked at his cargo for a moment, then at the ladder. Deciding that the more safe decision is to climb up without anything, the young man goes to the border of his boat to extend his arms to the ladder, taking it with one hand to secure it, and then putting one foot on it, followed shortly by the other. Secured, Link starts to climb it up to the ship's deck.

Once he is up there, the moment he stands up in the deck, Link feels a pair of arms softly encircling around him, and Zelda's head resting against his shoulder.

— P-Princess…!...W-what…?!...

— Forgive me.

She interrupts him while hugging him a little tighter, hiding her face even more against Link's right shoulder. To said guy it would take a moment, but he eventually ignored everything else and slowly hugs her back, putting his arms around her waist. After he does that, Zelda's body relaxed against him.

— I'm sorry for leaving like that, without saying anything. And for not letting you say good bye…

Link looks at her sideways, still hugging her, curious for what she was going to explain about said situation.

— I really did not know how to do it. The idea of saying farewell to you was really hard to bare to me…I didn't…I didn't know what you could have told me. I was afraid that you would tell me that you were not going back to Hyrule, that you will leave to some other places to have more adventures.

He opened his eyes widely with great surprise because of Zelda's confessions about what her worries were. Link opened his mouth to try to clear it to her.

— But, princess!...I…!

— I know —Zelda interrupts him again, nodding with her head still against his shoulder —. Now I know it very well. You wouldn't do that. Forgive me, I should have assumed that sooner and we could have avoided all of this.

Slowly she separate a little from him, just enough to look at Link in the eyes; and being more daring, Zelda put her forehead against Link's, both blushing for that, but neither of them did anything to put some distance again.

— I don't know what is happening, Link. I just know that I can feel a very special bond between us. A bond that I would like to see how strong it can be…

The princess was looking at him timidly, with her face a little downcast but her eyes were upwards to keep looking at his own. Such image and the young lady's words make Link blush even more. Gaining confidence for the closeness that they have thanks to Zelda, he put his left hand on her face, tenderly caressing it without separating their foreheads.

— I would like that too, Princess…

— Zelda… —Whisper said princess with plea tone, looking at him with a small and sweet smile — Call me Zelda, please…

— Zelda… —Accepted the young man, also smiling — I don't know what the destiny is preparing for us, but I would love to discover it by your side.

Making and affirmative noise while nodding very briefly with her head, the princess closes hear eyes, now just simply hugging Link, leaning against him.

At least until both hear a certain someone clearing her throat, causing that both youngsters freezes instantly, then giving their attention at where that sound came from, looking at Impa who was watching them with her hands on her hips and a very wide smile full of joy and amusement.

— Well, you lovebirds, although all of this is really adorable, maybe would prefer to leave it to some other time!

Both Link and Zelda blushed with embarrassment when they remembered that their moment together was watched by whoever wanted to see it in the ship. But after sharing a look between them, the hero and the princess couldn't help but start to laugh, first softly, then in a more open way.

— We are sorry, Impa —Said the young girl once they stop their laughs, but the smile was still in her lips —. I promise you that next time we will be careful to not make a scene in public.

— Oh no, don't worry about that. I love how adorable you two can be!

The three of them shared another laugh, being Zelda who once again talks after that, this time to Link.

— Are you ready for this new journey?

The Hero of the Essences of Nature and Time smiled sweetly at the lovely princess.

— I'm ready to go with you anywhere, Princess Zelda.


End file.
